


神秘牛肉 (Boeuf Mystère)

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Critic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Chinese Translation, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 「問一下。」巴奇說。史蒂夫抬起頭，卻沒停下手上的動作，繼續把護照和一疊疊的現金裝進一個毫不起眼的藍色圓筒袋裡，腦子轉個不停，思索接下來的安排。他會在他們離開的時候拿那把黏在桌子裡的隱藏抽屜後面的克拉克手槍；一旦越過邊界到了一個中立領土，他們可以買新的衣服，所以除了巴奇想帶的東西，他們需要的不多。一個圓筒袋應該足夠。「怎麼了，小蜜糖？」「你這是搞什麼啊？」





	神秘牛肉 (Boeuf Mystère)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boeuf Mystère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735219) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> 作者按：是這樣的，網路上有一篇關於米其林餐廳評鑑員的[文章](https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/post/177172261733/silentwalrus1-onion-souls-tilthat-til)，其中一句是這麼說的：「他們每 4 週即有 3 週都在旅途上，如果有餐廳對他們的身份起疑，他們得撤出那個區域 10 年。」然後 onion-souls 寫了一個留言：「想像你數十年來都以為自己的另一半是一個性感特務，結果卻發現他是那本胖輪胎男孩雜誌的餐廳評鑑家。」所以我當然寫了這些標籤：
> 
> #盾冬AU史蒂夫是神盾局探員然後吧唧是米其林評鑑員然後他們都以為兩人工作相同 #吧唧：抱歉寶貝可是他們懷疑我了我們得撤了 #史蒂夫：好的小蜜糖有我在 *砸破地板拿出裝了現金和槍枝的跑路袋* #吧唧：問一下 #吧唧：你這是搞什麼啊
> 
> 然後第二天就被這個小文突襲了。週末無法控制寫搞笑文。

「問一下。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫抬起頭，卻沒停下手上的動作，繼續把護照和一疊疊的現金裝進一個毫不起眼的藍色圓筒袋裡，腦子轉個不停，思索接下來的安排。他會在他們離開的時候拿那把黏在桌子裡的隱藏抽屜後面的克拉克手槍（註一）；一旦越過邊界到了一個中立領土，他們可以買新的衣服，所以除了巴奇想帶的東西，他們需要的不多。一個圓筒袋應該足夠。「怎麼了，小蜜糖？」

「你這是搞什麼啊？」

「什麼？喔。」他說道，看著那一疊相似的護照（一半是巴奇的臉，一半是他自己的），突然覺得難為情。「這個啊，你當然可以用你自己的證件。我只是想說有幾本是同樣姓氏的會比較實際，我們一起行動會更方便。」由於在法國的這段期間，他們一直公開已婚身份，分開會是比較聰明的作法，可是想到巴奇目前處境危險，與其讓他一個人，史蒂夫更想用強力膠把自己黏在巴奇的背後，以便照看。

「不是，倒回去。那是什麼？」巴奇指著躺在一地木屑裡，敞開著的鐵製手提箱說。「而且為什麼會在我們家的地板下面？」

「呃。」史蒂夫拉上圓筒袋的拉鍊，站了起來。「那是我的跑路袋？」

巴奇目不轉睛地看著他。

史蒂夫也與他對視。「你說你的身份曝光了。」他說道，試圖了解哪裡溝通錯誤。「你說我們得撤了。」

「是啊，史蒂夫，我的意思是我們應該好好討論你接下來幾年想在西班牙或比利時度過，然後開始找房地產經紀人，研究接下來六個月內把房子賣掉，不是——天曉得這是什麼。」巴奇說著，激烈地向地板揮手示意。史蒂夫為了取他的跑路袋，把地板扯得四分五裂，五個不同國家的紙鈔從那個手提箱撒在捲起的地毯上，而史蒂夫把那個圓筒袋抱在胸前，像是一個緊緊抓著泰迪熊的小孩。

「那樣似乎不太安全。」史蒂夫猶豫地說。他從沒有直接詢問巴奇是替誰工作。他一直都不想成為那個強迫巴奇在衝突的忠誠之間選擇，而且他了解巴奇，無論是思想或身體或心靈。巴奇不會替先鋒科技（註二）或九頭蛇或任何為了毀滅和統治不擇手段的組職。事實上，史蒂夫在執行神盾局任務時從未碰到巴奇在敵方出現似乎證明了這一點。「我是指，那些你在⋯⋯調查的人⋯⋯他們不會抓狂嗎？」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇慢慢地說。「你究竟以為我是做什麼的？」

「你是保險詐欺調查員。」史蒂夫乖乖地說。那是一個很好的掩護身份，總好過史蒂夫的「休閒雜誌攝影師」身份。那表示他得在監視期間抽空拍些夕陽和沙灘的照片，以便回去的時候有東西可以分享。巴奇出「公差」回來的時候可沒人要他分享那些詐欺案的細節。

「嗯，好，但我不是，而且你好幾年前就已經知道了。所以你以為我實際上是做什麼的？」

「這個嘛，我不知道細節。羅馬尼亞情報員？」史蒂夫猜測。

「你以為我是間諜。」巴奇又看了看一片狼籍的地板，又抬頭看了看史蒂夫，才用力拍打他的額頭。「你以為我是間諜因為你自己就是間諜。你是間諜。幹。」

「我，呃。」史蒂夫把圓筒袋放在自己兩腳後面，彷彿這樣遮起來會讓巴奇忘記其存在。「等等，你如果不是特工，又不是保險調查員，那你真正的工作是什麼？」

「我是餐廳評鑑員。」巴奇呻吟道，用一隻手遮住眼睛。「我替米其林工作，我寫食評。全都得秘密進行，他們對保密非常嚴謹，可是並沒有牽涉間諜活動。」

「喔。」史蒂夫說道，心情七上八下。在他們感情的初期，他們曾經聊過彼此的工作，小心謹慎地繞著圈子卻不明說。他們都同意他們的工作需要在短時間內移動，某些訊息又得保密，要找個一個願意忍受這種工作型態的伴侶著實不易。他們一直對彼此從事相同工作開玩笑。史蒂夫一直以為他們步調一致，巴奇顯然也如此認為，但事實是：他們的工作甚至性質不同。「你以為我是餐廳評鑑員？」

「少在那裡假裝那很誇張。你總是去一些高檔的度假飯店，又苛刻挑惕，而且你對好吃的食物很了。我每次做飯給你吃，你的讚美根本就像是寫情書。」

「你愛食物。」史蒂夫無助地說。「而且我愛你。我當然得去了解研究一下。」

「我的天啊。」巴奇說道，用兩隻手揪住自己的頭髮。「那真的好貼心，寶貝。我們真是他媽的蠢得要命。靠，怪不得你身材保持得這麼好，又經常受傷。我就知道你上個春天才沒有遇到強盜，誰在豪華郵輪上被打搶的？」

「那你每次玩漆彈都把我修理得很慘勒？我還以為你是狙擊手！」

「我天生眼力好啊！我以前常常玩雷射對戰！我真不敢相信就因為我在青春期玩了一堆街機遊戲，你竟然以為我是什麼超級殺手。等一下，你有真正的槍？我們家有一把槍？」

「沒有。」史蒂夫小心地說。他們家並沒有一把槍。史蒂夫深信過度準備。

巴奇用力吐了一口氣，雙手擼過自己的臉。「好。」他果斷地說。「我們待會兒可以討論你顯然在撒謊這件事。現在呢，你要把那些東西放回地板底下，我去替我們煮奶油培根義大利麵，然後我要把自己喝掛，因為今天壓力有夠大的，我們誰也沒辦法好好討論這件事。好嗎？」

「好。」史蒂夫順從地說。

巴奇走了出去。史蒂夫把木屑掃在一起，忐忑不安的心情油然而生。他一直以為他和巴奇之間有默契，但史蒂夫反而都在欺瞞他，即使是無意的。和一個間諜在一起是很危險的。那樣的責任並不包含在一般結婚誓言內。巴奇有權因此斷了這關係。

「嘿。」巴奇從門口探頭。「把有我照片的護照留著。以防萬一。」

「好。」史蒂夫大大鬆了一口氣的樣子一定很明顯，因為巴奇的表情變得柔和，然後走進到房裡。史蒂夫迎向他，兩人的親吻緩慢，讓人心安。

「直到最後，記得嗎？如果要跑路，我們一起跑路，不管他們到底要找我們哪個算帳。」巴奇堅定地說。

「你覺得那些被你批評的廚師會是個威脅？」

「你有看過主廚怎樣分解一隻雞嗎？廚師和殺手之間唯一的差別是，著裝規範是打黑領結或白領結（註三）。」

「這樣的話，」史蒂夫嚴肅地說道。「我答應保護你，遠離所有任何暴怒的廚師。」

「最好是。」巴奇說著，用力拍了拍他的屁股才從他身上離開。「把這裡整理好，去廚房找我，不要蘑菇了（註四）。」

**Author's Note:**

> 註一：克拉克手槍即為 Glock。  
> 註二：先鋒科技為 A.I.M.，是漫威的邪惡組織 Advanced Idea Mechanics。另有翻譯成超智機構。  
> 註三：原文為 “black tie or white tie”，前者為半正式禮服（打黑色領結），後者為正式禮服（打白色領結）。  
> 註四：原文為 “we’ve got bacon to fry”，如果沒搞錯，是有事情要忙的意思，這裡翻成「不要蘑菇了」，希望這個食物雙關語還行。


End file.
